


One shot stories of Undertale AU

by rbssns



Series: One shot stories from Undertale AU [1]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Abused Reader, Abusive Relationships, Bitty Bones, Cinnamon Roll Sans, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Oneshot collection, cinnamon bun - Freeform, itty bittys, theres cuse words sue me, tinytales, updating tags as i write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-10-29 21:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbssns/pseuds/rbssns
Summary: This is just going to be a random collection of one shots of stories that have been stuck in my head and i rather just get them written out here. But hey if you have a request i might just try it out. I suck at writing summary but I will but put in the notes which AU they are from.





	1. Unwanted connection

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a one shot of W.D. Gaster as Sans older brother trying to get back from the void. You as a reader haven't really had much lucky in love nor even thought about looking for it. Will you help Sans get his older back? Undertale AU

 

Unwanted Connection

 

After years of knowing Frisk and her skeletal brothers you’ve come to know them as practically your family. Seeing as how your always at their house or talking to them through text. But there has always been one thing that has bothered you.

                It was the fact that you could not only see but hear a third skeleton, not like you could understand what he was saying it. It came out as a random sound with like an old 90’s printer. He was always around but more so around Sans. You thought about asking but you didn’t want to pry into other peoples’ business. But it just kept nagging at you until one day you summed up the courage and texted Sans, if you could come over and talk to him alone at his house.

  “hey kid,” sans greeted you as you walk into the quiet house,” so what’s up?”

“Well” you take a deep breath as you look down at the floor, “see for the longest time, I’ve noticed that there’s been something around here.”

Sans face now showing a tint of blue blush o hos check bones, “uh . . kid your not confessing your feeling to me now are you . . . . .  mean you’re a great person and all it jus-“

“WHAT!?!? No I was just- . .. ugh . .  I keep seeing the other skeleton around you and Papyrus, well more so you.” Looking away not wanting to make eye contact with him.

“How long?”

“what?”

“How long have you been able to see him?”

“Since the first time I came over to your guys house, almost 3 years now. Sans please tell me I’m not crazy.”

“You’re not kid,” Sans walks over and hugs you,” I can see him too.” Sans started to shack in your arms.

“Sans are you okay?” Sans takes a few steps back as he looks you in the face smiling bigger than ever, letting his excitement starting to show. As he grabs one of your hands and starts to lead you towards his lab. Watching him stop for a moment as he puts in a key code in the door not letting go of your hand for a second. As he leads you through the door to a desk pulling up two chairs.” Please sits.” Sans says while letting go of your hand and walking around the room fast gathering items before setting them all down in front of you. As he took the seat next to you, your eye still focus on the items on the table in front of you. He turned your chair so that your knees where touching,

” The Monster that you’ve been seeing is called Gaster. W.D. Gaster, he is my older brother. This house and lab is his all of it. See a few years ago when Papyrus was still a little baby bones, Gaster and I were working on an experiment with the core and trying somethings out at home so we could keep an eye on Paps. When the project we were working on became unstable and we had to get out Paps and I got out in time but Gaster got sucked into the void. It took a good few years before I could start seeing him again but all others around us couldn’t, after a while even Paps wasn’t even able to see him anymore.  It was only me that is until today.”

Sans smiles at you “See my brother is trapped in anther plan or field he can’t get out. But I have made a way for him to be able to leave the void but the thing is he would have to soul bond with someone that can at least see him.  To ask random people to do the human equivalent of marriage without divorce. To someone that’s like a ghost like figured, it’s hard to make people believe me and not think I’m crazy.”

Sans looked at the floor fiddling with his hands not making eye contact with you. “But now I have a chance that I could bring him back. I know that I’m asking a lot from you but you’re the only one that has been able to see him. But y/n will you help me bring my big brother back from the void?” Sans looks into your e/c eyes, waiting for you to take in everything he has said before you respond.

 

“Sans, before I give you my answer I have a few questions. What exactly is soul bonding? Does it have to evolved us both being in love?”

“Well . . soul bonding is a monster’s form of marriage, but you can’t get a divorce. Its where both of your soul’s touch and a connection is made. You have to be close to each other every day even be apart from them could cause you to be sick or even damage if it’s for a great longer period.”

Sans sighs “A no you don’t have to be in love for this to work, it’s just gonna be working on a trust bond to pull him out of the void and back here. As for that to happen they both would have to have a level of trust that’s unwavering between the two. If there isn’t a strong bond between them it can turn toxic and many don’t come back from that very few live through it. But the bond will still stand as a normal soul bond. But if you both did fall in love it would make the bond stronger not saying you have to but its just more helpful.” He scratched the back of his neck as Sans looked back at the table full of items.

“okay I’ll do,” Sans face light up with excitement smiling bigger then you ever though it could,” I mean I’m not in a relationship, nor am I looking for one but at least if I can help your brother come back from where he is.” You smile as Sans literally tackles you into a hug making both of you fall out of your chairs. As you laugh uncontrollable smiling while hugging Sans back.

“okay okay. How can I make this work?”


	2. Unwanted connection PT2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaster and you start to grow closer until you get a random gift. Undertale Gaster

It’s been nearly over 2 months since you told Sans about being able to see Gaster, after being tackled into a hug and falling onto the ground in a laughing fit. Sans explains that he put on the table, each of them having its own purpose. One that that looks like an old pager but it keeps Gaster away from you when you have it turned on. You like when you want alone time, or even trying to take a shower or use the bathroom alone. Then a book light that has its own little stand that produces its Lavender color, that you can use to call Gaster over from the void but it’s up to him if he wants to show up or not. Last an old blue tooth that hangs on your ear. It translates what Gaster is saying to you, you can’t really build trust without being able to communicate.

At least you won’t look like your talking to yourself, just another random person talking on a hands-free phone call.  Within the two months of getting the items was one hell of ride, with Gaster being alone for so long it took some time for him to understand basic things he had forgotten. Like to not follow you into the bathroom, don’t be staring straight into your face while your sleeping, its scared the crap out of you the first time he did it to you making you fall out of the bed. But the talks you do have with him throughout the days have been great. You learned about his old job at the Lab and some embarrassing stories about Sans and Papyrus. You even told him about a few of your exs that still like to mess with you to this day. But you just ignore them the things they do are just childish and mad because you dumped them. You’re not staying in a relationship if you’re not happy and of course theses are one of those days.

                It was barely after noon on your only day off from work, not really putting on any real clothing just hanging out in you shorts and a random t shirt that you wore to sleep in last night. Enjoy the day walking around cleaning up your apartment seeing Gaster just sitting on your couch just relaxing enjoying the day with you keeping up the conversation. That is until your door bell rang, cutting off the conversation as you both look at the door. You walk over to the door looking through the peep hole noticing it was a delivery guy.

“weird?”

You open the door receiving the large vase with flowers setting them cautiously on the living room table. Gaster’s eyes following you the whole time as the flowers shack being put down to roughly.

“What’s that?” Gaster ask while standing up and moving closer towards you.

“Flowers and very expensive ones too.” As you take the card you notice there’s an odd-looking sticker on it that just seemed out of place. Choosing to ignore it you open the card. “what the?”

 It only held two words _Love anonymous._  The rest of the card was blank.

“Hmm well that’s odd. Don’t you usually write down more?” Gaster ask while looking over your shoulder.

“yeah, that’s why it’s so weird. I wonder if someone is just trying to mess with me again.” You turn facing Gaster,” it’s not in a threatening way, it’s just I know a few of my Exs that like to do this to try a mess with my head.” You look away as you finish your sentence going to sit back down on the couch. Staring at the flowers, thinking of the people who could have sent you flowers. Gaster voices suddenly brings you back to reality.

“Do you only receive flowers in a negative manner and not in a positive one?”

“well, I guess you could say so but, eh its fine.” You stand up and stretching.” I’m gonna take a nap.” With that you walk over to your bedroom door flopping down on the bed not caring about the door being left opened, nor your shoes being on the bed. Taking the ear piece off and placing it by the light and falling into a deep well needed sleep.

As you start to wake up you notice a new smell in your room, a floral scent. You shoot straight up looking around the room noticing a vase filled with (your favorite flower). Just sitting at the end of your bed, resting on the trunk, the smell filled your bedroom. Making you smile as you take the card next to the vase.

_Just to make you smile_

_-Gaster_

It made you smile alright, so much that you couldn’t stop, but then it filled you with even more questions. How could he have done this? When did he? He’s stuck in the void and these are real? Did he get Sans to do it? While asking more questions an getting no answers you pick up the vase and carry them into the living room. Noticing the large expensive flowers where gone. Nowhere to be seen completely vanished, no card not even a petal was left. As you place the Flowers on the table you go and fix yourself a cup of tea. Your cell phone goes off, hearing echo play you know its Sans personal ringtone.


	3. Itty Bittys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are housemates with your old college friend, she works with Doctor Gaster the Royal Scientist of the monsters. She brings her work home with more than she should, and you have to be the one to take care of them all usually plant based but this night is different.

You lived with your old college roommate that now works with the Royal Scientist for over a month now, and it has been a month of hell for you. Seeing as how every other new project she has started or done ends up with you having a new weird living creation that has now been spread apart throughout the house you both share. You have to take care to due to the fact that she is always busy working.  But this time really takes the cake. You were woken up from a deep sleep hearing your cell phone going off none stop until you answered it.

“hmm, what?” You ask half asleep with your eyes still closed.

“ I am in a hurry can you meet me at the door, I have to drop this off and hope that my boss doesn’t find out what I have done. I just around the corner please be there.”

She didn’t even wait for you to reply back, she just hung up on you which is not normal, an what did she mean she hopes he doesn’t find out what she did? You dragged yourself out of bed dragging your feet across the hardwood floor. Listening to the sound of the heavy rain coming down, a little lighting will show once in a while but nothing to really make you jump and be scared.

When you finally reach the front door, you jumped out of the way before the door could take your feet with them as your Housemate rushes inside. Pushing a soaked box into your arms as it is falling apart on one side.

“keep them warm, and don’t’ let them wander off, the light blue one likes to get into dangerous situations. The red one Bite and a lot and the dark blue one sleeps all the time so make sure he stays awake at lets most the day he will sleep through meals also. Okay thanks bye”

With that she left without even giving you a chance to ask a single question, the box moves in your arms as you try to keep it in place walking over past the very large Venus fly trap that snaps at you every chance it gets. Setting it on the table the box already falling apart pulling out the damp red plaid blanket that’s folded over itself several times. As you pull back each fold you get a sharp pain in hand as you drop the blanket into the table seeing 3 little skeletons fall out the blanket and onto the table.

“RED WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BITE THE HUMAN AGAIN. SHE DROPPED US AND THIS TIME THE BLANKET EVEN FELL OFF.”

The red one just scuffed at the light blue one as she stood up brushing himself off looking around the room until he makes eye contact with you.

“I don’t think we are in the lab anymore little blue.”

You rub your eyes making sure that you aren’t just seeing things, and pull out your cell phone. Calling your roommate back once again. She picks up on the first ring.

“Yeah?”

“Um…. WHAT THE HELL AM I LOOKING AT? The Red one already bite what did you do this time?”

She’s sighs before continuing “Look I took them from the Lab, they were all made from my Boss’s DNA or magic. The experiment that we were doing with them has ended. The other doctors were talking about how they were going to “take care of “the tomorrow before the Boss comes in. An I just couldn’t let them do that to those little things. They were made in the lab but I just couldn’t let it happen. My Boss doesn’t know what I did but I will see him tomorrow morning as of right now I need you to watch them until I can explain to him what has happened. But you might have to keep a close eye on them. They grow in size every day, -car horn honks- hey I can’t do this anymore I need to go.”

She hangs up while you turn back around to face the table only seeing the Dark blue on sleeping on the table still. “SHIT!”  you start to look all over the ground and table for the little Skeletons moving on towards the kitchen. You find the Red walking across the floor dragging mustard packet. You grab a nearby cup and scoop him and the pack it up into the cup. “you can’t bite me if you’re not in my hands now.”

 You let him fall out of the cup a back on to the table leaving the cup laying on his side looking around the room for the little blue one. As soon as you make your way towards the living room you notice that he is climbing on the side of the pot towards the meat eating plants. You quickly reach out as the plant is lurching forward towards the little blue skeleton. You grab him with one hand while taking a bite from the plant with the other. You bite the plant back until it releases your hand an you walk back to the kitchen table. Setting the other little blue skeleton down to join the others.

“ Okay, I know you all were just dumped into my lap but right now I need to get this thing call sleep. So I have a place for you guys to stay for right now but only, and I mean **only**  if you listen to me and don’t leave that place until I open it back up again. Do you promise?”

You wait until the only 2 awake ones node as the red one walks over and gives a piggy back ride to the dark blue sleeping one. You place your hand down on the table letting them walk towards you. “don’t bite me or else I’ll bite back.” He stopped walking and looked up at you and then walked into your hand. You carry them into your bed room closing the door behind you. You mother had brought over a few of your child hood toys and mementos that you were trying to think about what to do with them.

You open the old doll house that had been sitting in you room as you leveled your hand with the second floor of the house as you let them walk off your hand and into the house. Your about to close the house but before you do “you can move around inside this little house until I wake up and I’ll get you all some food there’s beds and anything you need for now.” You close the house not waiting for a response as you slowly fall onto the floor hearing a small thud as your cell phone falls out of your pocket an onto the floor. You fall asleep fast and quick you can’t even give a care about the floor being cold. You pull the blanket off the bed and cover yourself as you fall asleep watching the shadows moving in the small doll house.


	4. Date crasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You work as an file clerk at the lab that Gaster runs. You and Alphys become good friends through working together, even while you help her clean up the doctors office the week before you have a meeting with your parents and and certain "friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay i literally just typed this up at 2 am. sorry if there are some spelling errors I'll trya nd fix them when i get the chance. Enjoy

You and Dr. Alphys are laughing while both enjoying your break away from the many very high mountain of papers that had built up during the week. You’ve became good friends with Alphys after getting hired to work as the filing clerk at the lab of the royal scientist Dr. Gaster. You’ve always made sure to get all that day’s work load before the end of your shift. But today a different work day, Dr. Alphys had come into your office asking you if you could help her solve a problem. You found it unusual for her to be asking you to help with a problem but once you followed her to the Doctor’s office you could see why she asked for help.  The desk was littered with papers that should have been filled away a long time ago, along with half drank cups of coffee some the coffee had turned to a thick brown liquid that only resembles molasses.  The sight of the whole office is just unbelievable seeing as how the Doctor always would have to have everything in order and not a thing moved out of its places. It took most of the morning to just clear out anything that wasn’t papers that needed to be filed and put away.

It wouldn’t have been a problem with all this office cleaning if it didn’t leave you with all this time of you being stuck in your own head. You received a phone call earlier that week about your parents coming down to see you. As well as bring along a “friend” they wish for you to meet. Your parents were always like this. If you weren’t in a relationship they were pushing towards another one. All the guys they brought before you were always to into themselves or received so much money from their jobs that they wouldn’t never be home along with telling you how much you would look great being a trophy wife for them and having you quit your job. That was nothing that you wanted to be a part of, you were very much happy taking care of yourself and just being someone dumb trophy wife.

As you walk the last of the stack of papers in your arms down the hallway pushing the break room door open with your back as you look around the room for Alphys. Not really wandering where she went you sent the stack down moving around the table moving the chairs across the room. To keep them out of your way as you walk around the table sorting the papers. Hearing the door open you don’t even bother looking up as you speak. “Hey, do you, know how long these papers where sitting in the Doc’s office? A few of them have stains on them from coffee a something that purple and sticky?” you say as you hold the paper out making sure not to touch the area with the purplish tint. Looking up and meeting the gaze of Doctor Gaster, his face showing shock as he quickly turns his face away to hide his shame coughing into his free hand as he puts his coffee down on the counter behind him.

“I am sorry for that I just. I got caught up in finishing one of the experiments that everything just slipped passed me.”

You smile at him as you continued to work, “its fine I don’t mind the work. It’s just can you keep your. .” you hold up another piece of paper that has coffee all over it, “keep the coffee away from the papers along with your purple . . I want to say candy but it doesn’t really look like it.” His face turning more away from you as you look at it closer trying to figure out exactly what it is on the paper. As Gaster opens his mouth to say something his phone goes off and he quickly excuses himself from the room leaving you alone once again. You’ve always liked when you could run into him at random times you would occasionally flirt with one another but never really did talk much. It was just a mostly a courteous greeting every day you came in, making sure that you always let him know when your leaving for the day also so he wouldn’t have to go and try and look for you. It was just how you thought Gaster acted with every person he worked with.

As your lost in your thoughts you feel you phone going off once again in your pocket for the 20 time today. You already know who it is, most likely your mother sending you more information about the new “friend” she wants you to meet this Friday. As you take your cell out and toss it on a stack of papers that you still haven’t even begun to touch. As Alphys comes into the room seeing the look on your face and growing concern. Which is why you now in her office laughing talking about anime while you both are sitting across from each other on the floor.

“I’m really glad that I can do this with you but I really need to get back to work. I have to get all that work done before this Friday.” You say as you start to get up from the ground dusting yourself off

“B-But why? I saw that your requested the d-day off already. Do you have any important plans?” she asked as she followed you back to the break room. As you started to sort more of the papers you tell Alphys about how your parents are and their ways of them trying to get grandchildren out of you. Which ends with her just as upset as you knew she was going to be. As you finish out the rest of your day hearing tips and ideas of ways to help you out. Which brings a smile to your face, Alphys intentions meant no ill towards you or your parents but it was still cute that she cared enough to help you.

It was now Friday as you go to meet up with your parents at a little coffee shop that was just a few blocks away from your job. You made sure not to let Alphys know the location just encase she wanted to spy on you while dealing with this.  As you walk in to the shop look around and don’t see your parents yet. Breathing a sigh of relief as you look up at the menu wandering what to get as you hear a shop’s bell going off as another person comes in. You don’t bother seeing who it is , seeing as if it was your parents they would have made it known that it was them. You order a black coffee with a slice of coffee cake, and find a place to sit and wait for parents to show up. It didn’t take long seeing as you can always hear your parents before you could see them. After getting pass the introductions you could already tell this was just another rich boy, this was going to be a very long lunch.

You try your hardest to not groan out loud getting sick of hearing another story of this rich kid being a hero to some misfortune person. You excuse yourself as you get up and order your 3 cup of coffee, this time taking the time to add sugar and creamers very slowly just to you can have a few minutes away from him. You hear a chuckle from behind you that is all to familiar, that make you turn and look in the direction to see it was Gaster smiling at you. Making your face turn red as you never noticed him even enter the shop.

“Dr. Gaster ?! Why aren’t you at work?” looking at him in shock, it wasn’t like him to miss a day of work. Now that you get the chance you notice that he wasn’t wearing his normal clothing he wears every day to work. Then you remembered a few of Alphys ideas of bring another person to meet you parents, making you sigh as you look at him a little disappointed. “Did Dr. Alphys put you up to this? You really didn’t have to do this.”

Gaster opened his mouth to say something just as your mother comes up next to you as she is trying to hurry you back towards the table when you suddenly introduce her to your boss. As soon as you say the word doctor he is practical dragged over towards the table where you were sitting. You offer him your seat but he take the one that between you and your mother’s new “friend” she brought. For the rest of the visit it seemed that Gaster could keep a smile on your face. You were enjoying your visit for the first time in ages with your parents. So much fun that you didn’t even notice when the rich boy left without saying a word. But also, he almost took every chance that he could to touch you. Either on your shoulder, your hand, forearm. But your knees, sometimes your knees knocked against each other more than they should. Each time it happens you move your leg away until you notice that his leg was almost seems to be doing it on purpose. Then you feel your phone go off. You take it out and look at the screen and see that is Alphys you excuse yourself and head outside to answer the call.

“Hello?”

“I’m so sorry to call you, but I haven’t you been able to find Doctor Gaster all afternoon. Asgore is here waiting for him to show the results of the experiment. But I haven’t seen him since we were in the break room getting coffee. Have you heard from him?”

You try so hard not to blush but it only makes it worst “um . . . Alphys.” You try hard to steady your voice” the Doctor is here with me.” A high pitch scream could be heard from the other side of the phone causing you to fumble with it before you hold it up right again. “When did you ask him to go with you? I knew that if you took someone they might lay off you.”

“what? No no I didn’t. I thought you sent him.” Your turn slightly to see him still talking with your parents making them smile you turn your back to them again. “How did he know I was here? How?”

 Then there was silence on the other side of the line. Making you groan out loud as you hear your mothers voice approaching behind you. “I’ll call you back Alphys.” Not even waiting for her to answer you hang up and walk over to meet your parents and Gaster. As you said your goodbyes with your parents you watched them walk off you notice that Gaster had put his arm around your should holding you close.

“Gaster. That was Alphys on the phone” you could feel him physically tense up next to you, “She said she couldn’t find you and that Asgore was at the Lab waiting for you.” You move so his arms fall off your shoulder making sure that you could see his face. “Alphys also didn’t know what location I was going to be at today either.” You cross your arms now staring at your boss as he places both his hands behind his back a faint color of lavender starting to cover his face.” So how did you know where I was today?”

“I used the computer at work to track you with the GPS in your cell phone, Alphys told me that you were talking the day off to meet your parent match they made for you. Which she Alphys went into detail about how you didn’t wish for this meeting today as well as the amount of stress it was causing you. Seeing as how I couldn’t have y employees stressed out, I came here to help you.”

You smirk at him, “ I don’t need to be rescued, it was a sweet gesture but don’t do it again. I have a lot of explain to do to my parents now. You do understand that my parents will be thinking that I  we are dating right?” The tint on his face now turned a deeper color purple making you giggle a little.

“well I can’t have your parents thinking that now can we.”

“Nope” you say as you start to walk down the street towards work.

“I guess I will have to make it true then. I can’t have your parents thinking I lied them now.” His smiles as you stop mid stride watching your face turn a bright red chuckling to himself as he continued walking down the street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some fan art done by Zreowolfs.   
> http://zreowolfz.tumblr.com/post/161792704241/fanart-for-the-lovely-rbssns-a-gasterreader


	5. Please be mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You've been dealing with hard times and its only starting to get better after you met Edge and Red.
> 
> (( I started to typed up another chapter to itty bitties but then it morphed into this so sorry about this))

 The monster have been above ground now for over a few years, you have a few monster friends you talk to daily. But unlike them you don’t have someone to share it with, you’ve been single the whole for the past 4 years. It normally wouldn’t bug you but lately it has starting to get on your nerves that you can’t go 2 seconds without seeing a couple getting all lovely doubly together.  This pass week has been on nightmare for you. First a water line broke in your apartment building, making you try and find another place to stay until it is fixed. With no luck, you’ve been staying at the music store that you help run every day. Not the best job but it beats flipping burgers and dealing with angry customers, then your friends are now setting you up with blind dates all this week. Then one night when you went to get some food from the corner store before locking up the shop for the night you almost got mugged. Which was a bad night for him, you were in no mood for his shit and beat him to a living pulp taking out all your angry and frustration of the week. You were so upset that you never noticed 2 monsters watching you beat the crap out of him. The shorter on laughed at as the fact he got beat up by a female, while the taller one just criticizes your technique as being sloppy. A small laugh comes out of your mouth making you smile. That was the night you became friends with Edge and Red, at least hanging out with them help you calm down at least.

                Sadly, that was also the same night they walked you back to the shop and found out that your living in the back room. Leaving them both in shocked once you told them the whole story, which somehow ended up with you now staying at their house and one of them always walking you to and from work back to their house. Usually your able to talk Red out of trying to escort you every day of work but Edge wouldn’t even budge. This is one of those days, you finally locked up the shop and was waiting outside for Edge. You ignore the monsters and people that walk pass you as you sit at one of the tables at the club that is next door to your shop. It was as peaceful as it could be with the loud bumping music and flashing lights. Or at least it was until Aaron came over and started flexing while dancing. You look away but no matter where you turn your head Aaron moves into your line for view. Getting irritated you get up and wait outside your shop trying your best to calm down. You lean your back against the gate closing your eyes rubbing your temple. It was working , that is until Aaron hits the gate above your head lean  leaning with one arms towards you. Making sure to get your attention.

“why did you leave your gonna miss the show?”

Your breath out a irritated sigh,” what show?” not even bothering to look up at the monster that is creeping closer and closer towards your body. “The show I’m gonna give you tonight.” He caresses the side of your face making your eyes shoot open and you quickly move yourself away from him.

“FUCK NO!” you say while taking a few steps away from him,” that’s not happening.” While you’re stuck pushing off the advances of Aaron you don’t notice Edge approaching you from behind. He only catches the last part of the conversation that instantly makes him red in the face with jealousy. Of course, he has only known you for a brief time he has started to develop feelings towards you. He’s never seen nor heard you ever talk about having a significant other until tonight.

“Yeah, I am taken so go fuck yourself, because unlike you I actually have someone that is worth my time.” Edge then steps in front of you letting all his anger and hurt show on his face while looking down at Aaron. Causing him to duck down a little as he slowly takes a few steps back.

Without even saying a words Edge takes a hold of your arm and walks off towards his house. Causing you to run to keep up with him. “Edge? EDGE!” you try to get his attention with no luck. The grip on your arm is now starting to hurt and you don’t know what to do.” Edge your hurting my arm.” With that it causes him to stop dead in his tracks releasing your arm.

“Sorry” he still refused to look at you as you rub your arm.

“Edge. Are you okay? What the hell just happened back there?” your met with silence,” Why won’t you talk to me? Edge come on talk to me.” He still refused.

“Why.” Finally, a spoken word,” why didn’t you tell me about your boyfriend?” his back still facing you his shoulder slightly slumped.

“Edge, I only said that to make him leave me alone. I..  . I don’t have a boyfriend. “he jumps when you touch his forearm, “I would have told you if I did, I’m sorry if I made you feel like I was using you.” Edge finally looks you in the eye letting out a sigh of relief giving you a small smile. The rest of the walk to his house is very pleasurable, you’re still holding his arm with yours smiling. It saddens you at the loss of contact when he pulls his arm to unlock the door and hold it open for you.

“Thank you for walking back to your house Edge,” he nods as you start to walk towards the stairs, “I’m gonna go and take a shower, then head to bed. Good night Edge.” You smile as you start up the stairs  when you hear Edge clear his throat.

“ I was wondering, if you had any plans for tomorrow?” he has a faint blush on his check bones, “ if not then I was wondering if you wish to help me do the foo d shopping tomorrow. There is this thing called a farmers market.”

Your face lights up, you’ve been waiting for him to ask you to help around the house. Neither of them would let you give them any money. “N-No, I wouldn’t mind I-I - what I mean.” Stop to calm yourself down before your try again, “yes! I would love to go with you!” you let your excitement show on your face as you are leaning half over the railing of the stairs. You make the rest of the way up the stars and into the guest room as you look through your bag for what to wear for tomorrow. Edge smile grows as he watched your excitement at accepting your off you ran up the stairs. He makes his way towards to the kitchen, see red sitting at the table watching his little brother. Walk around the kitchen as he makes himself a cup of tea.  
“so you finally got up the nerve to as her out on a date? Congratulations bro.” Red takes a sip of the coffee in his mug as his Edge drops the kettle in the sink causing a loud crash sound.

“ITS NOT A DATE, WERE JUST GOING FOOD SHOPPING.”

“suuuuuure you are bro, that’s why she ran up the stairs all happy like. Trust me she thinks its date.” Sans watches his brothers face twitching while he’s finishes his cup of coffee. He stands up putting his cup in the sink” welp, good luck bro, your gonna need it.” he says while patty his back before leaving the room.

Leaving a blushing Edge to standing alone in the kitchen, wandering what to do next.


	6. Itty Bittys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Messes up badly, and yes there are swear words in this one.

It’s been about a day now since your roommate dropped of the Little skeletons with you. You had thought it was all a dream, that is until you were woken up by one of the Skeletons pulling your eye lid open to wake you up. It wasn’t the hyper active one nor the red one but the blue one that likes to sleep all the time. As soon as it registers in your head that he was out of the doll house you looks around the room for the other two. You found the hyper on hanging upside down from a hook on the back of your door with a shoe lace tired around him. As you scanned the rest of the room you felt a small pinch on your ass, turning your head in the direction of the pain you see the little red one sitting on your butt looking like a little kid about to build a sand castle at the beach. You moved him from your butt as you sit up rubbing the side of your head that met the floor that night. By now you've guessed that everything that happened really wasn’t just a random dream you had. Which meant you now had three little skeleton experiments that need your care. With that realization your stomach growled for food. After you rounded up all three of the itty bitty skeletons in your hand you carried them to the kitchen. You put them down on the table as you started to make a pot of coffee.

“Okay I know you guys can talk, so first things first. What are we going to call you?” You stared at them still trying to wake yourself up. They all looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders at the same time. With a sigh, you pour yourself a cup of coffee noticing the red and blue one eyeing the cup. You walk over to the junk draw of the kitchen and pull out three thimbles.  Using a spoon, you hand them both a thimble of coffee. Looking over at the hyper active one he only shakes his head no. Leaving you to set it down on the counter and back to your cup of coffee that is lacking in sugar and creamer. You put a little milk in the thimble for the hyper one he seems very happy for that instead of coffee.

 “You know I like you guys, I don’t have to talk just to see if you need or want anything.” You watch them drink as you pull up a chair so you can sit with them at the table. “I think I know what to call you guys,” Looking at the red one, “you remind me of Big red chewing gum, so spicy not many people can handle it so I’ll call you Red,” looking at the cyan colored one, “ I don’t really know what to call you yet, maybe just sleepy, but I do have many for you.” Looking over at the hyper active one, “I could call you Sonic since your always on the run.” Just them your roommate comes into view grabbing herself a cup of coffee. “In the lab we only called them angsty, anti-caffeine and Ritalin. But looking back on it now it doesn’t seem right.” She sighs before taking a drink of her black coffee, "They all came from the one that sleeps all the time. They are all him but different versions of him, I think the name on his papers was Sans.”

She sits at the table resting her arms on it as she slowly wakes up. You turn back and look at the three skeletons sitting quietly. "So its Sans1, Sans red, and Sans blue?”

“Fucken really? No just call them Red, Sans and Blueberry.”

“Why Blueberry?”

“Because he’s the only cinnamon bun out of them.” With that she fell back to sleep on the table.

 

That conversation happened about a month ago, now the itty bitty's aren’t so little any more. They were all the size of a barbie doll. You could pick them up by their bodies and have a hand full of little skeleton. It seems that they really don’t eat much but you did find yourself running out of ketchup, and mustard more often than a normal person. They were like little pets but they could talk back to you. Blueberry was the biggest handful he was a little chubby but it only added to the fact, she was right, he was a cinnamon bun. Too adorable for this world and really cuddly. Sans really is the most chill out of all of them. Sleeping most of the time unless there’s something to keep his interest, more of a thinker and talking things out then just wasting his energy. Red on the other hand was causing trouble either with helping Blueberry get in trouble or by being a perv. Most days it was quite in the house but not today.

“GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!!” Your bedroom door flew open as Red ran and jumped onto your bed to hide under the covers in your lap. Your roommate comes in pissed off seeing the shivering lump in your bed she lunges at it, you pull him into your arms and stand on your bed protecting him. “What happened?”

“THAT LITTLE SHIT STABBED ONE OF MY DRAGONS! THE GREEN STUFFED ANIMAL ONE THAT WAS ON MY DRESSER.” You look down at Red who has a sheepish look on his face and you promptly toss him to your roommate. You knew better than anyone that you could do anything to her or the things in her possession and she wouldn’t be as mad as she is now. But her Dragons are her babies. No one touches the babies. With that you run out of the room and quickly grab Sans and Blueberry not letting them out of your arms.

“ Please just don’t kill him.” You pleaded at you see you roommate taking him into the kitchen hearing the stove turn on. "No nonononononono.” You rush in to her holding him over an open flame. The rest of the day felt like a never-ending cartoon watching her scare the living day lights out of him.  From letting him hang on a hook outside the window with bird seeds under his feet watching the birds peck at him. She left him outside for a while but when you heard dogs barking you quickly let him back in. Later your roommate picked him up and filled up the kitchen sink with soapy water giving him an evil look. She gave the little Boder a bath with all his clothing still on. That was when he made his escape and fell out of her hands running towards the Living-room. She runs in after him grabbing the first thing she see, sadly it’s a fire poker as she is swing and smacking it on the ground almost hitting him. He climbs on top of the table and jumps towards your arms but tucks and hides in your boobs.

“You think I won’t go in there to get you.”

“Wait I think he has learned his lesson. He’s literally shacking in my boobs and I know its not because he’s wet either.”

“Fine but if he does that again I won’t let him breath another breath. You hear me?”

He nods his head in affirmation as he continues to hide in your boobs, scared and cold. You let the other skeletons down as you take him out of your bra and hold him close as you take off your light jacket and wrap him inside it to keep him warm. After a while Red stopped shivering and untucks himself from your jacket then shakes like a dog on all fours getting all the extra water off him and all over you.


	7. Experiment Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell AU Baby bones

      It’s been a few years now the barrier was broken and the monsters were living above ground with human. Some parts more peacefully than others, there were some humans that believed the monster should have stayed underground. Causing a few cites to start a hanging up racial signs to keep things monster free. You tried your best to ignore it but at times humans really got under your skin. Like right now as your making your way out of the subway. You pass a lot of monster hate graffiti painted on the walls, along with a few random people shouting about saving your soul from the Devil himself. Your already not int he best of moods you were woken up this morning from a very frantic phone call from your friend Alphys. Something had terribly gone wrong in the lab and she needed help. You made sure to pack a bag with a weeks’ worth of clothing, you remembered the last time you help Alphys with a problem it took a week of cleaning up the mess after just fixing the problem. You didn’t mind help her seeing how you both remained friends after your internship was over.

                You meet a good portion of your monster friends through that internship, and keeping in contact with them constantly was a must. You didn’t want anything to happen to them with all the crazy things happening around the city lately. You around the corner and walked down a little alleyway to get to a small steel door that had key pad on it along with a call button. You rang the call button and waited for her to answer you, you look up at the camera and smiled as the door made a loud buzz sound. You pushed the door open and walked inside making sure that the push it shut fully before walking away from it. There had been times before where the door didn’t shut on its own. Its been over a few months already you think they would have gotten it fixed by now.

“Hey Alphys, where’s the fire at?” you shout while setting your bag down on the floor as you looking around seeing how much the lab has changed in just a few month.

_CRASH!!!_

Was heard from the other side of the room as you rush over towards that side of the lab, something caused you to trip making you face plant the floor. As your groan looking down at your foot seeing a little skeleton pull his hand off your ankle.

“what?!?”  you look at him sitting up the meet him, he holds both of his arms out towards your silently ask you to pick him up. You shrug and pick him up placing him on your hip,” When did Alphys get a kid?” You look at the little skeleton more closely “ya know it’s kind of funny, you do kind of look like Sans,” you look away from the kid starting to smile trying to hold in your giddiness. “man I wander which person Sans knocked up to get a kid, man he must be lite.” You’re not going to ever let Sans live this one down, not after the many times he bugged you for weeks or even months about mistakes you did.

You giggle to yourself as your still hold on to the little baby bones, which was giving you a glare while he had a pacifier in his mouth. You still slowly made your way over towards where you heard the crash sound came from.

“Papyrus stop your making more of a mess!”

_CRASH!!!!_

“WHERES MY BROTHER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM!!!!!”

You peek around the corner you could see Alphys looking up to a little skeleton that was sitting on the stop of the book shelve throwing books.

“Hey Alphys!!” you scream from around the corner,” who’s kids are these? I would come closer but found the baby and I would feel bad if he got hurt.” Just then you felt the baby on your hip get heavier, you look and see that he had fallen asleep on you.

“oh h-hey, yeah it safe to come in, Papyrus is only being this way because he couldn’t find his brother.” Alphys met you half way as she kept a good distance away from the skeleton that was now climbing down from the bookshelves.

“Papyrus? So, they are his kids, not Sans? Hmm I could have sworn that Sans would have knocked someone up on accident before Papyrus.” Alphys snorts a little as she moves towards the door way. You feel someone tugging on your hand. You look down and see its Papyrus “yes?” he looks away from you with his arms both crossed at his chest.

“SINCE YOUR CARRYING HIM, YOU MUST CARRY ME ALSO. WHERE HE GOES I GO.” Still not meeting your gaze he starts to tap his foot impatiently at you.

“No, your brother is asleep for one, and two your old enough to walk and you don’t look tired. An three you didn’t say please.”

“WHAT?!”

“But what I can do it hold your hand as we walk. How about that?” you smile at him offering your hand out. He looks at it like it’s about to do tricks and is not impressed. “Think about it this way, I can’t go anywhere with your brother if your hold my hand hostage.” With that he gripped you hand hard making sure to let you know that you couldn’t get out of it.

“aaawwwww how cute.” Was all that was heard from Alphys before she disappeared in the next room. You walked with both kids as you all came to rest on an old used and beating up couch. That has seen better days, than today. Papyrus was already using his free hand to pick at the holes in the couch making them bigger and then moving on to another one.

“so where’s the trouble and who’s kids are these? Alphys you have to give me some explanation here.” You wait for her to answer but it was starting to weight on your patience.

“There was an accident this morning and there is a mess that has to be cleaned up. I didn’t lie to you about that but the thing is” she looked off towards the empty chair and desk across the room. You knew very well that it was Dr. Gaster’s desk. He was always in the lab it was practically his home away from home.

“see the accident that took place was pretty big this morning I’m still trying to piece things together. But I do know a few things. Dr. Gaster is missing as of 9 am today and these monsters here. Are Papyrus and Sans. What ever happened to Dr. Gaster caused them to go back to their infant stage of their life.” She stopped while letting you process the information.

You sat there look between the two skeletons not saying a word. Stuck in shock, you were good friends with Sans. He was literally your brother from another mother, talked everyday about everything stay close. Papyrus was harder to get close to but always ready for a sparring match, gave you advice and the truth when no one else would tell you. Dr. Gaster was more of a quick type that listen to everything going on around him. Study it carefully before he even thought of saying a single letter, but still showed that he cared in his own little ways. He was now gone and Papyrus and Sans were vulnerable.

“y/n, I know this is a lot to take in but I have a favor to ask of you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I have to post on this one shot so i will be typing this up for the next few days. I hope you all enjoy it and please feel free to send a request. just post in the comment the AU, Character, and which type of story. Haven't done any Smut yet but hey who know might be good at it.
> 
> My tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rbssns
> 
> And a special thanks to Zreowolfz for the FanArt she made I am absolutely head over hills for it.  
> http://zreowolfz.tumblr.com/post/161792704241/fanart-for-the-lovely-rbssns-a-gasterreader


	8. Experiment Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Underfell AU Baby bones
> 
> http://www.gramunion.com/stestylius.tumblr.com/162355242157
> 
> This is how I saw Papyrus would look like as his little self.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't get t finish this but I am typing it up right now lol. so there will be an update tomorrow.

.  
.  
.

“Papyrus no drop that now!!! Damn it why did Alphys think I could do this?” you ask yourself as you start to clean up the meal you made him only to have it tossed across the floor. 2 weeks of this hell you have been dealing with a crying baby Sans and a bratty Papyrus that doesn’t know when to stop. Alphys asked if you stay here while she fixed the machine in hope to find Dr. Gaster. It seems he might have been pulled into the machine but not turned into a younger version of himself.

“HUMAN MY BROTHERS REQUIRES YOU TO CUDDLE HIM!”

Never did you think you would be taking orders from a tiny version of Papyrus without it being his offspring. As you took notice to sound of Sans crying you picked yourself up off the ground and started heading towards the bedroom. While watching the little ones Alphys let you stay in her house to take care of them. Luckily you already knew where the guest bedroom was, that where you placed Sans while he took a nap. You made a bed for you out of the top dresser draw, it was deep enough he couldn’t roll out of it but he had enough room to lay there and sleep safely. It wasn’t a tall dresser it only came up to your hip and had 3 draws. Papyrus like to climb on top of it and sit there and watch his brother sleep. That an you scared the crap out of him when you told him his brother had to sleep on his back because humans have to watch their babies closely to watch out for SIDS. After that he watched over his brother whenever you had to go and make food for both of them.

“aw sh sh sh , it’s okay Sans. Y/N is here an so is Big brother Papyrus.”  You held him close gently rocking his back until he stopped crying and started to fall back to sleep.  Papyrus just staring at you from the top of the dresser.

“YOU’VE GOT THIS MOTHERING THING DOWN PRETTY GOOD. WHY DON’T YOU HAVE ANY OFFSPRINGS OF YOUR OWN?”

“Ooh well . . .um . . .,” the question just catching you off guard. You’ve never expected papyrus to ask you that at least not right now, “well I just haven’t found someone that meets my standards to have any of my own.”

“HMM AN WHAT ARE YOUR STANDARDS?”

“well he would have to for one care for me, love me, show he can provide for me, and protect me when I need it.”

“THOSE STANDARS ARE NOT THAT HARD TO MEET. WE BOTH ALREADY MEET ALL YOUR STANDARDS. WHY HAVEN’T YOU OFFERED TO HAVE OUR OFFSPRINGS YET?”

“well for one your both my friends and I don’t think friends do that kind of thing together.

“WHY NOT?!? WE BOTH MEET YOUR STANDARS!!”

_Shit he’s gonna throw a fit and wake up Sans. Gotta think fast._ Alphys said there was very little chance that neither of them would remember anything that has been happening as they are in this state. What could hurt by tell him a little fib to keep him quiet.

“tell you what, when you get older how about I’ll choose who should father my kids either you or Sans only. No one else how about that?”

Papyrus face lit up happy “PINKY PROMISE?”

“Pinky promise.”

Now you can see why Sans hates making promises, Papyrus loves to make them and holds you to your word. You feel Sans moving around in the blanket seeing how he’s awake now you figure it’s time to feed him. As you stand you hear a banging sound coming from the front door, only getting to see it fly off its hinges and drat across the room. You quickly shut the bedroom door and grab Papyrus heading towards the fire escape. Holding both close to your chest, as you make your way down the fire escape. You this might happen, there was raids happening all over town and no way you tell which monster places where gonna be hit next. This was just getting out of hand now, as you make your way over to the bike you hide behind a pile of trash you set both boys down on the seat Papyrus holding onto Sans. As you strap on the harness you bought just encase you had to run. Placing Sans in the front and letting Papyrus climb into the back seat you pull on both straps making sure that it was on tight and tied it just to make sure they won’t be going anywhere. As you start the bike up you can hear shooting coming from above you and you peal out going as fast as you can heading towards Dr. Alphys lab, it’s the only safe place you can think of as you zig zag through traffic.

As you arrive at the lab you hold on to the Sans as you bang on the door looking up at the camera, not wanting to be outside for very long. With buzzing sound came you run inside and push the door fast not wanting to even look away from it. Holding on to it like a life line, making sure it is fully closed. You let it go once you hear a loud clicking sound. Letting out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in.


	9. Experiment gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is the rest of Experiment Gone Wrong

Then you notice, the lab is silent, it’s never quiet. There’s always banging or machine sounds going off while she works. Even when she isn’t she had the TV playing that anime she loves to rewatch repeatedly. This silence was out of place, you started to walk around trying not to make a sound as you kept your guard up.

 

“WHATS THAT?” Papyrus pointed towards the over turned couch, the little coffee table was left broken into pieces of broken glass where scattered everywhere you stepped. As you crept closer to the over turned couch you could see it was Alphys.

 

“ALPHY!” you grabbed the back side of the couch pulling it towards you. Setting it back up right as you kneeled in the glass turning her over. You can see she was still breath but knocked out. Her face had cut marks on her face and arms. Looks like she tried to block something form hitting her, but it still did anyways. Than it hits you.

 

“if you’re here unconscious than who let us in?” You grabbed a nearby couch cushion and place it under head. “I’ll be back Alphys I’m gonna get help.”

 

You reach for you cell phone but notice it’s not in your pocket. You rush over towards the labs in house phone only to hear the lines been cut. There was no other phone expect for the one inside Alphys office.  Sans started to whimper a little as you tried to comfort him you notice a shadow moving around in Alphys office. The door now slowly opening as you look around to find something anything to protect yourself from the intruder. Only to find a broken table leg picking it up and ready to swing as soon as the door if fully open. You knock the person over making them fall on to the ground, as you’re ready to swing again a voice stops you.

 

“Y/N its me!!”

 

“Dr. Gaster?” you stare at him still holding the table leg ready to swing. “where have you been? And What happened to Dr. Alphys?” A low chuckle could only be heard from him as she sits up. “A very smart girl you are. But it seems not that smart.” Gaster grabs your leg pulling it towards him causing you fall to the ground catching your upper body with your hands. You throw the table leg at him causing him to let go of your leg as your scramble to stand up and run with the little baby bones strapped on you.

 

As you run to the room where Dr. Alphys is now missing from the spot on the ground. You hold your breath hoping that she didn’t turn to dust. The sound of approaching footsteps pull you from your mind and you quickly scramble into the now cleaned up room. Where you first met the little Papyrus shutting the door trying to push the large locking bar into its socket. Only for it to get stuck as you try to force it closed you see the door handle moving as your starts a game of tug a war on the door.

 

“Come one, open up I just want to have some fun with you.” His chuckle after that sentence made your blood run cold. As you tried to push the boney fingers off the door Papyrus got up out of his seat, giving the boney finger a swift kick enough pain to cause him to let go of the door. You take your chances and put all your weight into the door shutting it closed with a loud sound as you shovel the locking bar into place.

 

You lean your body against the door hearing his retreating footsteps breathing a sigh of relief for a minute. That is until you feel a hand grab you shoulder causing you to scream and jump away.

 

“y/n, it’s me.” You let our eye focus as you start at Alphys you quickly hug her without even thinking. You don’t let go until Sans starts to struggle in his uncomfortable spot between both of you.

 

“How. Oh, my stars. Are you okay?” Alphys lets you go as she holds your shoulders shaking her head.

 

“Not now. Come one before he blasts open the door. I got the machine fixed that how Dr. Gaster got back but it seems something must have happened to him he unable to use a large portion of his magic  so now we must act fast. “Alphys says as she walks over to the control panel. The sound of only keys being pressed fills the room until a loud bang could be heard from the other side of the door.

 

“QUICKLY !! Put both boys on the other side of this door and shit it.” she pushes a button for the door to open on a what looks like a little shed in the room, “make sure you’re not in there when the door closes. If you are I don’t know what will happen to you.” As she spoke she pressed a few keys, turning quickly to face you.

 

The sound of the banging getting louder now from the door, “I’ll hold him back for as long as I can. The machines already to go as soon as the door closes. The machine will start up automatically the door it time to shut after 2 minutes of it being open.  She turns her attention back to the sound of the banging on the door, “If I’m dusted here, please tell Undyne I love her.”

 

With that she walks a few feet away as the little shed door opens. Your jaw is clutched shut tightly as you knew you can’t cry. Not right now, you have a job to do and you can’t let Alphys down, not now. As you Kneel and let Papyrus climb down from you back you unstrap Sans from your chest as you turn to hand him to Papyrus. His little arms go around your neck hugging you, that’s it. You broke you hugged him back crying into his shoulder.

 

 

- ** _BOOOOM-_**

 

 A cloud of dust filled the room, causing you to shield the baby bone with your body. You look over your shoulder to see Gaster heading towards you. Alphys was nowhere in sight, you quickly place Papyrus down as you put Sans in his lap.  “Stay here, after the door shuts you’ll be back to normal for now I have a promise to keep.” You smile one last time at both as you look around for anything you can use as a weapon.

 

“How cute you found my sons, well now,” Gaster slowly steps towards you,” I guess Dr. Alphys wasn’t wrong when she they were safe and being well taken care of.” Taking his time to let the dust settle around him as he gets closer towards the open shed.

 

“I won’t let you harm them.”

 

“Well my dear that is really cute of you, I mean really I am their father. You one the other hand, have only acted as their mother for a brief time.”

 

“It doesn’t matter I won’t let YOU HURT MY BOYS!”

 

“Well now, look at momma bear defending her young. Too bad you’re not gonna be around long enough to see them turn to dust.”

 

The sound of the door starting to close behind you grabs his attention as jump towards him. Knocking him the to ground. With you on top of him trying struggle against him, to stay on top push his arms away every time they grab your waist.  He rolls over with you under him now his hands finding their way to your neck.  Chocking the life out of you, as you reach out and grab a handful of what’s left of the door and tossing it into his skull. Causing him to let go of your neck and fall back on his butt. You scramble away heading towards a work bench reaching out towards a wrench. Only to have one of your legs grabbed and dragging you back. You kick him in the face as you keep reaching for the wrench.

 

A loud thud could be heard as the door to the little shed shuts and only sound of an engine starting up could be heard and lights go off. Being distracted by the machine you didn’t notice Gaster had recovered from your kick and was now standing over you. A swift kick to your ribs cause you to sild across the floor hitting the wall. You grip your ribs groaning as you see him come closer he reaches down and start to chock you once again. Losing this fight, you try to pull him off hit anything you can on him slowly unable to see straight.

 

The lab becomes silent as you start to go limp in his hands. Then nothing his hands that were once there on your throat are now gone. You cough slightly trying to sit up and focus what’s happening only able to see flashes of red before you pass out on the lab floor.

 

~ Later ~

 

A bright light overhead starts to pull you from sleep as the sounds of an argument could be heard from a distant. You groan while rolling over to your side as you can feel the fabric of the couch under you. “Papyrus, you better not be yell at the neighbors again, I swear if you ar-.” Your cut off by the pain in your side as you try to sit up causing you to lay back down.

 

“AH, SHES FINIALLY AWAKE.”

 

That sounded like papyrus but not the little bone you’ve grown to know recently. You turn your head towards the sound to see a Papyrus and Sans back to their normal sizes.

 

“It works.” You smile at them happy and relieved that you no long had to take care of them.

 

“yes, it did.” Alphys added while sitting next to the couch, “rest everything’s take care of.”

 

You smile at her, not able to stop that one tear from leaving your eye. Hearing a grumbling Papyrus as you drift off back to sleep.

 

 

~ 1 week later ~

 

You’ve never thought you’d be so tire do laying around in bed for so long. But Papyrus literally refused to let you. You found out the hard way when you passed back out again that Papyrus took you back to his and Sans house to take care of you. As you looked after them while at that time anyone of their enemies could have easily dusted them. Papyrus clearly stated IT’S A DEBT THAT MUST BE PAID. As your ribs were healing the cracks he would come into the room with some monster food to help you heal faster, along with him healing them from time to time. 

 

While laying on the bed you could hear his boots stomping closer to the door as you pretend to be asleep. He walks in thinking your awake until he is standing right next to the bed, he lets out a low sigh a place a hand on you head slowly caressing it before walking back out of the room. You only know he left after hearing the door shut. You sit up slowly while your ribs hurt but it was nothing to bad. Like a buries that only hurt when you touched it.  Walk over towards the bedroom door you can hear the faint sound of Papyrus boots as he walks towards the door.

 

“What’cha listening too?” a low barrel tone voice says from behind you. Causing you to press your back hard into the door. Cause it to make sound, hoping Papyrus didn’t hear it. As you are now face to face with Sans.

 

“N-Nothing just wanted to touch the door is all.” Sans arches one of the bone above his eye socket while looking at you.

 

“uh-huh. Sure, you were sweetheart. Now let’s get you back in bed before Boss finds out.” Sans grabs your hand and leads you back to the bed only to have the bedroom door open.

 

“SANS! WHY IS SHE OUT OF BED? YOU KNOW SHE STILL HASN’T FULLY RECOVERED.”

 

 “I’m putting her back right now Boss.”

 

You sit on the edge of the bed letting out a sigh, “you guys understand that I am healed now. It’s just a little sore is all. You don’t own me anything your debt is paid. Can I go now?” You look at them both feeling that something seemed to be off with them, “unless. You have a different reason for keeping me here. I see no reason why I should stay.” As your about to stand up from the bed Papyrus moves and sits in the chair beside the bed. “OKAY HUMAN, I WAS WAITING UNTIL YOU WERE FULLY RECOVERED TO BRING THIS UP. BUT SINCE YOU INSTIT THAT YOU ARE WELL THEN I MUST REMIND YOU OF YOUR PINKY PROMISE.”

 

Your stomach dropped, “what? There’s no way you coul-. I mean Alphys said you wouldn’t have the memories of when you were small. How did you?”

 

Papyrus smirks leaning back in his chair, “OH I NEVER FORGET A PROMISE.”

 

“That an we Alphys had video camera installed in her place with audio, we saw everything Doll face. As soon as Boss mentioned a promise you made I had to check them, ya’ know never can be too careful now a days.”

 

Your stunned you don’t know what to say or do, you just sit on the edge of the bed looking between both.

 

“So which it Sweetheart, you want me or my bro? Or is it you want both of us?”


	10. Comforting Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Grillby and reader
> 
> *WARNING*  
> This one shot does talk about an abusive relationship.  
> No violence in this part.

 

**_CRASH!!!_ **

 

Was the sound that caused everyone inside Grillby’s bar to go quiet as the bartender bends over and starts to clean up the broken glass.

“geeze you okay there Grillbs.” Sans says while leaning over the bar to watch him, “that’s the third glass you broke tonight.”

“Fourth, actually.” He said over his shoulder as he stands up heading towards the back to dump the broken pieces. Letting out a deep sigh as he slowly makes his way back to the front of the bar. Going back to his normal spot in front of Sans. Picking up a rag and starting to wipe down the bar top feeling the skeleton’s eyes on him. “what is it Sans?”

“nothing really. Just it’s not like you to break anything. So, what’s on your mind?” he rests his skull on his hand while its propped up on the bar top watching Grillby. As he stops cleaning and stares at the barstool next to Sans letting out a sigh.

“I  . . . can’t stop wondering.”

“about what?”

“Her, y/n. If she’s okay?  It’s been 3 days since she been gone.” Grillby looks at the stool a little longer as he picks up another glass and starts to clean it. She always comes in everyday at the same time in the evening and left at the same time. She’s only been coming here for about 2 months but Grillby can’t help but wonder if she’s okay. The last few times she had come in with a few cuts and bruises on herself that she never wanted to tell what happened. Only said she had an accident or she is just that clumsy person.  Grillby looks over a see Sans smiling with a big grin on his face. Looking like a happy school girl that just go her crushes phone number. Causing Grillby to lean away from Sans little bit as leans towards him. “when you gonna tell her?”

“Tell her what?”

“that you love her.” Sans starts to make a kissing sound as turns in his seat wrapping his arms around his body, pretending to make out with himself. Causing Grillby to scuff at him and tend to the other customers in the bar. While he heads towards the back sans slowly falls to the floor, not noticing the person approaching until they spoke.

“Sans that’s not how you do Self love ya’ kno.” Causing him to move his arms and look up to see a smiling y/n looking down at him.

“well than. How exactly am I supposed to do it?” he says while wiggling his skull brow at her causing her to let out a little giggle, stepping over him to take her seat at the bar.

Sans noticed she wasn’t taking any of her outer clothing off, she looked as if she was melting under that thick coat and scarf. Half of her face was still hidden behind her hair, not sure if it was a fashion thing or her trying to hide something.

“not staying long kidd’o?”

“ah no I’m just here to pay my tab an then I’ll be heading out.”

“is that so.” Sans noticed that bag next to her was larger than the normal one she brings with her as she takes a sip of his ketchup, “how long?”

“huh?”

“how long you gonna be gone.”

y/n gaze fell as she played with the ends of her scarf. “ I don’t know to be honest.”

“ya kno- ”

At that point Grillby came back out from the back spotting her at the bar bring a smile to his face as dropped off the food and came to his resting spot behind the bar.

“What can I get you?”

“I’m just here to pay my tab Grillby.”

He nodded he took out a little black out of his vest pocket, as she turned pulled out her wallet Grillby catch a glimpse of her face she was hiding.

“okay here you go Grillby,” she says while sliding the money on the bar top as she went to meet his gaze he was gone .,”where’d he ?” the answer came as she felt a very warm hand on her should turning her on the bar stool.  y/n came face to face with Grillby with a look of concern on his face.  While is other hand gently moved hers off the bar.

“come with me please. Sans watch the bar.”

Sans only nodded as y/n stood up slowly starting to follow Grillby towards the back room through the fire door. As you both passed the kitchen to an upstairs, to what look like a small apartment. It’s not the first time he leaded you there, last time when you refused to follow him he treated the cut on your arm in the middle of the bar. As you both entered the apartment her gestured towards a small stool that sat next to a little island.  Taking the seat, he offered while he left the room for a minute and came back in with a small first aid box taking the stool next to her turning to face her.

“May I?” he asked while taking out a small cloth with some antiseptic on it, only nodding towards him. As he tucks your hair out of your face and showing the deep cut on your face surround by large green and purple bruising surround it. Grillby sat still looking at her face, it filled him with too many emotions at once. His hands started shacking that he had to look away.

“it’s bad I know but trust me, it’s okay.”  
“ how is this okay?” Grillby looks at her a loss for words reaching out and cupper the other side of her face making her look him in the eyes. “this is not okay. Please.” y/n leaned into his touch placing her own hand on the back of his, “do you trust me y/n?”

“of course. I do, it’s just that. I always run to you, an I know sooner or later you’re gonna get sick of me doing that.” As she spoke could see a slight shadow on her neck.  He slowly reached up with his other hand pulling the scarf lose enough to show y/n neck. There two large bruises of an outline of hands on her neck. Grillby’s eye followed the line of bruises that leading towards her shoulders. He peeled back her jacket stepping closer to y/n as it fell and hit the floor. He could see all the marks on y/n arms stopping short of her wrist.

“Grillby, please.” Her voice barely louder than a whisper as he left a hand on his chest pushing him back into his chair. He didn’t even notice when he started stand next to her, his face a few centimeters from her. He was lost in following the injuries that someone caused, seeing all the marking left on her filled him with anger. But he knew better than to show it you didn’t need that right now.  He looked y/n straight in the eye.

“You’re staying here tonight.” He stated while starting to walk towards the stairs.

“What?! No I can’t that would be asking to much. GRILLBY!” He Stop going down the stairs leaving his back towards her , “I couldn’t ask that of you, let alone he knows I come here often. This will be the first place he would look for me. I-I  I already left him I have my bag packed downstairs, I came by to pay my tab and leave before he gets a chance to find me.” You walk towards where Grillby stopped on the stairs reaching out a hand turning him as he did to you earlier in the bar, “Grillby I can’t put you in that danger, I would never forgive myself if I let my friend get hurt.”

Grillby looked up to meet her gaze letting out a sigh as he wraps his arms around her waist hiding his face in her neck, feeling y/n arm around his neck. Feeling her start to shack in his arms Grillby starts to pull away when y/n grip tightens. He could feel her crying in his arms, he held her closer to him as he spoke.

“it’s okay. You will be safe here. He won’t know you were ever here.” He softly rubbed her back as she started to calm down in his arms. “will it be okay if I ask Sans to come up?” Y/n turned her face look at him “he’s better at healing than I am.” Y/n nodded slowly as she pulled away wiping the remaining tears with the side of her wrist. 

Grillby lead y/n back to the stool before heading back down to stairs. Bright flash of blue appeared in the room. San was standing by the top of the stairs holding your bag with one hand while the other rested in his jacket pocket. His eyes on the floor as he walk over slowly as he saw the extend of bruises all over your body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I ran out of time again but i will be hopefully typing up the rest tomorrow. Sorry I keep leaving it like this, but feel free to send me any suggestion or even an AU you might want to see with the reader. I love writing prompts. Even if its just a picture. 
> 
> Heres a link to my Tumblr:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rbssns


End file.
